My December
by The Unknown Warrior 11
Summary: Stuff happens during a snowy night. True feelings are revealed. Summaries suck. Takari with Taiora, Mimato and Kenolie. PG for safety.


   My December

** Hethra: **Hello everyone! This is a short one-shot Takari song-fic using the song My December by Linkin Park. Just thought I'd do somethingdifferent. I've never done a song-fic or a Digimon fic before… So anyway…

**!!DISCLAIMER!!:** I do not own Digimon or Linkin Park. I do, however, own this story so please don't steal. Anyway, on with the fic…

~*~*~*~

   The cold wind whipped his bare face as he walked down the empty street. His tears were starting to freeze on his face, but he didn't care. He had said, or done, something wrong, something that hurt her, and now she hated him. He found a bench in the park, brushed the snow off of it, and sat down. He simply sat there, thinking about that night, as a song started to play on his Walkman. He smiled. This had been "their" song. All the others continually teased them about their non-existent relationship and appointed them a song. He liked the song, and he knew it was her favourite song so he never complained. He closed his eyes and let the world spin, as the first notes came out.

~*~*~*~

   Halfway across the city, a young brown haired girl sat listening to her radio in her bedroom as she cried. She had done something, and now he was gone. She sobbed louder. A song began to play on the radio. She stopped crying to listen. It was their song. She couldn't help but start crying harder as she listened. She thought back to the same thing that a blond haired boy was thinking about in a lonely park.

~*~*~*~

_This is my December, this is my time of the year_

_This is my December, this is all so clear_

~*~*~*~

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

~*~*~*~

   The music at the party was loud, but it didn't drown out the chatter of the 12 people who were scattered across the room. Each little group was talking about their own little thing and each person had something to add. That was the way it always was. The young blond haired boy was absentmindedly sitting on a couch, drinking a pop, listening to all the others talk about this and that. An occasional nod of the head was all that kept him from looking as if he was dead. He didn't care. His attention was focused entirely on the brown haired girl sitting across from him. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back. She then went back to talking to her friend. He drained the can of Pepsi (**_don't own it_**) and was about to go get another one when his friend Davis stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Davis was the curious one of their group, though Izzy always asked more questions. The blond sighed.

"I'm going to get another drink. Want one?" Davis nodded. 

   The blond made a beeline for the fridge, dodging Cody, Izzy and Ken, who was with Yolei, and jumping over Tai and his girlfriend Sora, and his brother Matt with his girlfriend Mimi. Tai and Matt were arguing about something while Mimi and Sora were talking to the object of his attention. He nearly tripped over the cat as he was looking at her. It scampered away. He reached the fridge, but then grabbed his jacket and stepped out the door. However, he was being watched.

~*~*~*~

_Just wish that I didn't feel that there was something I missed_

_Just wish that I didn't feel that there was something I missed_

_~*~*~*~_

   As he was standing outside he heard the door being slowly opened and then closed. He quietly sighed. His brother was probably gonna tell him off for staying outside for too long. Matt was a bit overprotecting. He jumped however when a small voice appeared in place of his brothers'.

"TK are you alright?" the voice asked. TK turned around to come face to face with Hikari Kamiya, his best friend, and secret crush.

"Yeah, I'm fine." TK said, with a small smile. Kari didn't buy it.

"TK you've been acting weird all day, ever since we came back from the mall." She said. The entire group had gone to the mall to hang out for the day.

"I swear Kari, I'm fine." He said again. This time she seemed to accept it.

~*~*~*~

This is my December, this is my snow covered home 

_This is my December, this is me alone_

_~*~*~*~_

   She looked at him again. He seemed to be distant and isolated. He had gone through five drinks in an hour and he had actually stood up for Davis once. But then he snapped out of it and agreed with everyone else. She didn't like the way he was acting. It scared her. TK had never acted so distant before. This wasn't the TK she knew and loved. And she wasn't just using an old saying. She did truly care for TK. She tried again.

"TK, umm…" she stuttered, "is there something you want to talk about?" she waited for him to answer. After a minute of silence, she turned to go back in the house. A voice stopped her.

"Wait."

~*~*~*~

And I, 

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I,_

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

_And I,_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I,_

_Take back all the things that I said to you_

_~*~*~*~_

   He sighed to himself. If he was going to say it, he had better say it now, while he still had the guts to do it. He turned and looked at her.

"Kari, there, umm… actually is something that I want to talk to you about." He said. She looked at him, as if expecting him to say more. He gulped. This was going to be a lot harder than it seemed.

~*~*~*~

_And I give it all away_

Just to have somewhere to go to 

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

~*~*~*~

   She blinked. He looked troubled. She hoped he wasn't sick or something. That would totally suck.

"Sure TK." she said. "Anytime." He looked at her again. She didn't know what to make of his expression. It was troubled, confused, sad, but happy at the same time. Both of the kids were so entranced by each other that they didn't notice the growing crowd at the window.

~*~*~*~

This is my December, these are my snow covered dreams 

_This is me pretending, this is all I need_

_~*~*~*~_

"What are they doing out there?" a voice asked.

"I dunno." Another answered.

"What does he think he's doing with my girl?" someone growled.

"For the last time she's not YOUR GIRL!" another person screamed.

"Yolei calm down." A soft voice answered.

"Sorry." Came the reply.

"That's my sister and your brother out there right?" once voice asked.

"I think so." A second voice said.

"I see." The first voice said.

"Tai would you calm down?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah! You could use that energy to shop. You'd be like a super-shopper!" a high-pitched voice squeaked.

"Thanks Mimi…" the voice answered.

"Don't mind her Tai." A calm male voice said.

"Yeah…" he stopped.

"What're they doing out there?" he wondered aloud.

Everyone sighed.

~*~*~*~

_And I,_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I,_

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

_And I,_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I,_

_Take back all the things that I said to you_

~*~*~*~

 TK walked over to Kari. He took in a deep shaky breath. He had waited for this moment for all his life, ever since he met her. But now that it had actually come down to it, he didn't know if he could go through with it. He shook his head and looked into her beautiful ruby-red eyes.

"Kari, I want to thank you for always being there with me, always being there for me," he paused, "but what I really want to say is, thank you for being my friend. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be right now. So what I actually mean is," he stalled again, the lump in his throat getting larger with every passing second. If he didn't get it out soon, he felt like he never would. So he stepped over the edge and said it.

"What I mean is, I love you Hika." He said. He looked into her eyes and saw tears. She backed away, confusion written across her face, and then ran inside. He felt his heart rend in two. He took out the box in his pocket and let it fall onto the ground. He turned and left. The people in the window ducked, and then looked at each other, more confused than the other two about what had just happened.

~*~*~*~

This is my December, this is my time of the year 

_This is my December, this is all so clear_

_~*~*~*~_

"Now what happened?" Tai asked all the others. No one answered. He looked at the door to his sisters' room, wondering what could've happened. He looked over at Sora. She met his eyes and understood She got up and walked over to the closed door.

~*~*~*~

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

~*~*~*~

   Kari looked up as someone knocked on the door. She went back to staring out the window. It had started to snow.

"Go away Tai." She said through the tears. The door opened.

"Tai doesn't have enough common sense to come in and talk to you." A soft voice answered. Sora went over and sat on the bed. "What happened?"

   Kari looked over and began to cry harder still. 

"I went and talked to TK and he said he loved me and then I didn't say anything and then I left and now he thinks I hate him!" she said, the tears streaming down her face. Sora gave her a friendly hug.

"He doesn't think you hate him," she said to the younger girl, "do you hate him?"

   She sniffed, "No. I love him with all my heart, but when he said it I was so scared to tell him, I just froze up and I ran."

   Sora smiled, "I know exactly what you mean. But confusion doesn't go away all by itself." She stood up and pulled the younger girl up with her. "What you need to do is go and find him," she went on, "and tell him exactly how you feel. He'll understand."

   Kari looked up at Sora, smiled and ran out of the room, grabbed her jacket, and ran out of the apartment, yelling a "Thanks!" back to the redheaded girl, before the door slammed shut. Tai walked up to his girlfriend and put his arms around her.

"What just happened there?" he asked.

   Sora smiled, "They finally realised what they mean to each other."

   Tai could only smile as they walked back to the rest of the group.

~*~*~*~

_Give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

_~*~*~*~_

 TK sat alone on the bench as the snow came down. He blinked back the tears in his eyes. He just sat there, as lifelike as a rag doll. He got up and was about to leave as something slammed into his back and sent him to the ground. He turned to find someone crying into his jacket.

"K-Kari?" he stuttered.

"TKI'msosorryIshouldn'thaveletyouleaveIhadnoideaaboutthatImeanIthoughtaboutitbutIneverthoughtyouwouldactually…" she broke off after realising that she was babbling and she looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled at him.

"What I mean is," she paused again, "I love you too TK and I'm sorry about what happ-" She broke off as his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss that seemed to span the eons. Both of them then realised that they did truly love each other. They broke the connection, both smiling as if Christmas had come early. Kari then remembered about the package she had found by the door. She took it out and showed it to TK. He smiled at her.

"Take it out Hika." She didn't need to be asked twice. What she found took her breath away.

   It was a necklace, with a tiny angel, made from silver with gold wings and holding a diamond in its hands. She gasped. He looked at her and kissed her again. He pulled her up and helped her put it on.

"Perfect for my Angel of Light." He said. She smiled. They both began to walk back to the party when TK bent over and whispered into her ear.

"Happy Birthday Hika." He took her hand in his and both went back to the party, leaving only a snow angel in the park.

~*~*~*~

_Give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

~*~*~*~

**Hethra:** It sure is different but in a good way. I think I'll start doing more Digimon fics. Until next time…

_                                        -The Unknown Warrior_


End file.
